Attraction
by Anan'OS
Summary: Satoshi est hébergé par le professeur Chen. Chez qui vit Shigeru. Tout irait très bien si le second n'harcelait pas sexuellement le premier. Et quand que se forme un triangle amoureux avec Takeshi, c'est le pompon ! Comment Satoshi va s'en sortir ?


« Regarde-moi.  
- N-Non. »  
Le murmure était faible, hésitant, mais pourtant sans appel. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Ne voulait pas se perdre dans une couleur ordinaire et pourtant indéfinissable. Parce qu'il savait, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre ce regard. Il se dégagea sèchement. Il en avait assez. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa ville natale, des sentiments surgissaient au fond de son cœur. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir les contrôler.  
Non, c'était faux.  
Il n'avait en réalité aucune chance d'y échapper.

C'était comme une tempête terrible qui agitait le bateau de sa vie, provoquant une déferlante qui menaçait de l'engloutir, et de tout détruire. Aussi bon marin qu'il puisse être, Satoshi ne pouvait pas tenir le cap. Il allait se noyer, c'était inévitable. Pourtant, il luttait encore. Se cramponnait, ne laissait pas renverser. Il avait peur, alors il se cramponnait. Encore. Et encore. Personne n'avait jamais résisté si longtemps à la tempête. Une tempête nommée Shigeru.  
A son retour dans la ville de son enfance, il s'était installé chez le Professeur, le grand-père de Shigeru. Et celui-ci travaillait avec son dernier parent dans le laboratoire. Il pourchassait également Satoshi, se débrouillant pour le coincer dans un couloir et, sous couvert d'une conversation simple, réussissait à insinuer sans vraiment le dévoiler, une attirance pour Satoshi. Enfin, une attirance... un désir de contrôle, plutôt.  
Shigeru voulait ce qu'il n'avait pas. Et il n'avait jamais pu avoir Satoshi, le petit dresseur qui s'était élevé contre lui, et l'avait coiffé au poteau dans leur course à la réussite. Qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas fait pour le dressage.  
Il n'aimait pas les Pokémons. Les étranges animaux le passionnaient, il voulait les comprendre. Mais il ne les aimait pas. N'avait jamais pu les aimer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pu aimer personne. Pas même lui. Il détestait ce qu'il était et ce qui lui était étranger. Shigeru était comme ça. Ambitieux, mais haineux de lui-même et profondément misanthrope. En fait, il n'aimait rien à part gagner. Et les sucreries, aussi. Mais même la réussite ne lui apportait plus grand chose. Il n'avait plus assez foi en lui-même et en ce qu'il faisait pour être heureux de le réussir. Contrairement à Satoshi, qui avait perdu bien des batailles, mais jamais l'espoir et toujours gagné ses guerres. Ah, ça, ils étaient bien différents...  
Shigeru lui-même se savait bien supérieur à Satoshi, quelque soit le domaine. Alors pourquoi était-il si attiré par cet imbécile de dresseur ?  
Au début ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu pervers initié par un Shigeru sadique qui s'amusait beaucoup des réactions disproportionnées du jeune dresseur, qu'il savait hypersensible à sa présence. Mais depuis une semaine, il s'était fait plus insistant auprès de Satoshi. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de le coincer, de se coller à lui, de lui souffler dans le cou, de lui murmurer des paroles indécentes à l'oreille. A force d'habitude, il était devenu très doué à ce jeu-là. Un jeu qui avait fini par faire éclore un terrible désir réciproque, qui effrayait Satoshi et le faisait fuir, et poussait Shigeru à le faire grandir, jusqu'à son paroxysme. Un paroxysme qu'il ne semblait jamais attendre. Le désir n'avait-il donc pas de point culminant ?

Deux mois. Deux mois à subir le harcèlement sexuel de Shigeru. Combien de temps allait-il tenir encore ? Le pire n'était même pas d'être la victime de ce genre de choses... non, le pire, c'était qu'au fond de lui, Satoshi savait qu'il y prenait plaisir.  
La présence de Shigeru le terrifiait toujours autant, tout comme son imprévisibilité. Le jeune chercheur lui faisait vraiment très peur. Mais pas parce qu'il était sadique, mauvais ou cruel. Ca, Satoshi aurait très bien pu y faire face. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas lutter indéfiniment contre son propre corps, cet abruti de corps qui lui commandait de sauter sur son harceleur et de se laisser porter par le désir.  
Il ne pouvait non plus lutter contre l'adrénaline générée par la peur que lui inspirait Shigeru, une adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines, fulgurante, et empêchait son cerveau de fonctionner correctement. Une adrénaline qui, logiquement, aurait du aller de pair avec un instinct de survie qui l'aurait maintenu éloigné du danger. Logiquement. Sauf que rien ne semblait suivre la logique dans ce foutu corps qui était le sien ! Au contraire, c'était cette poussée d'adrénaline qui faisait naître son excitation. Ce que Satoshi jugeait par ailleurs assez malsain.  
Selon Baudelaire, l'homme aspirait au ciel, mais était attiré par l'Enfer et toute sa vie il tentait de trouver un moyen de se rapprocher du premier. Si Satoshi se moquait éperdument de ce que pensait un poète français drogué du dix-huitième siècle, il retrouvait dans sa situation des similitudes. A la différence que lui se fichait complètement du ciel ou de l'Enfer. Ce dernier lieu, par ailleurs très hypothétique, ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde, et il y serait allé volontiers s'il avait été assuré que Shigeru ne s'y trouverait pas. Mais le chercheur n'était rien d'autre qu'un démon qui le poussait chaque jour dans ses derniers retranchements.  
Revenant à la réalité, il bailla en regardant l'heure, se rendant compte qu'il était resté au laboratoire du Professeur bien plus longtemps que prévu. Le vieil homme lui avait en effet demandé de passer constater les effets d'un nouveau médicament sur cinq Pikachu malades. Et Satoshi s'y était attardé, appréciant la compagnie de ces Pokémons imprévisibles et énergiques, avec lesquels il s'entendait si bien. Il se releva, et quitta la pièce qui abritait les Pokémons. Comme d'ordinaire, il passa devant tous les appareils haute technologie auxquels il n'avait jamais rien compris pour pénétrer dans le vestiaire qui séparait le laboratoire de la demeure du Professeur. Un vestiaire aux douches chargées de faire disparaître de ceux qui les utilisaient toute trace de l'ombre d'une minuscule bactérie. Un passage y était obligatoire en entrant et en sortant du laboratoire.  
Satoshi se déshabilla, laissant tomber ses vêtements en boule le sur sol. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, brûlante. Ses muscles se détendaient, il relâchait la pression. Ordinairement, il adorait laisser les jets déverser une eau fumante sur son corps nu et totalement abandonné. Il restait sous la douche jusqu'à ce que sa peau bronzée prenne la couleur d'une écrevisse. Mais ce jour-là, il ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes.  
Ce qui arracha un grognement frustré à celui qui l'observait.  
Une frustration certes due au désir inassouvi qu'il avait pour le petit brun, mais aussi à la colère qu'il dirigeait contre lui-même. De toute sa vie, Shigeru n'avait jamais hésité, jamais dépendu de quelqu'un, jamais douté. Or, l'envie de posséder Satoshi entièrement le faisait dépendre de celui-ci, et par-là même perdre repères et moyens. Abruti de dresseur.  
Et abruti de lui-même aussi.  
Pourquoi essayait-il encore d'atténuer ce qu'il ressentait ? Il n'avait pas envie de Satoshi, il ne le désirait pas. Enfin, si. Objectivement, si. Mais ces termes étaient tellement faibles ! Il ne _voulait pas_ Satoshi, oh non... Il avait **besoin **de lui. L'idée du dresseur dans les bras d'un autre homme lui donnait à la fois des envies de mourir et de donner la mort, combinait la haine et le désespoir dans un tourment assez violent pour le tuer des centaines de fois. Les bras d'un autre homme... il ne lui venait même pas spontanément à l'esprit que le brun pourrait accepter les avances d'une fille, ni même qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Satoshi était à lui. Pour lui. Sa propriété personnelle qui ne pouvait être avec personne d'autre que lui. Il lui appartenait.  
Et puis, il voyait bien que le dresseur se troublait à son contact. Que lui aussi, il le voulait pour lui. Qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à refuser ses avances. Chaque jour, il devenait plus clair pour Shigeru que Satoshi cèderait bientôt. Rien qu'à l'idée, le chercheur se rengorgea, vaniteux.  
Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui résister.

Mais pas aussi vite qu'il le croyait. Oui, Satoshi était en bien mauvaise posture, seul à un Shigeru très - trop - entreprenant. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le Professeur, qui, d'humeur sadique ou juste inconscient du jeu malsain des deux garçons vivant sous son toit, avait décidé de convier Takeshi pour une durée indéterminée entre une semaine et trois mois.  
Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, Satoshi avait sauté de joie à l'idée de revoir son ami, à qui il n'avait pas pu parler depuis trop longtemps.  
Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, Shigeru avait soudainement eu très envie d'hériter. Mais vite. Et de façon douloureuse pour le Professeur.  
Comment le vieil homme pouvait seulement oser introduire dans le lieu dans lequel il vivait un homme aussi grand que lui, aussi intelligent, et avec lequel Satoshi avait une relation privilégiée ? Et qui visiblement appréciait Satoshi bien plus qu'un simple ami. Celui-ci, comme la petite chose naïve qu'il était ne se rendait évidemment compte de rien, mais aux yeux furieux de Shigeru, c'était plus qu'évident. Et cela le mettait dans un état de fureur constante. Sa jalousie maladive faisait naître dans son esprit des images de Satoshi dans les bras de l'autre, plus étroitement serrés que son esprit pouvait le supporter. De toute façon, la simple idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pouvait approcher Satoshi le rendait fou.  
Ce qui expliqua qu'il vit rouge lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, occupé à ressasser des envies de meurtre sur la personne de l'éleveur de Pokémons, il vit justement cet abruti s'approcher d'un peu trop près de Satoshi. De _son _Satoshi.  
Quand il avait attendu ce dernier rire aux éclats, il avait été à la fois heureux et brisé. Heureux, parce que le petit brun riait et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier son rire de gamin. Et brisé, parce qu'il riait sans lui. Plus exactement, parce qu'il n'avait jamais ri en sa présence. Lorsque le chercheur se trouvait dans les parages, il devenait nerveux, maladroit, terrorisé. Preuve qu'il faisait de l'effet au dresseur. Cependant, il ne réussissait pas à s'en réjouir, parce que cela prouvait autre chose : Satoshi n'avait pas besoin de Shigeru pour se sentir bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de Shigeru tout court, d'ailleurs. Bien au contraire.  
C'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, celui-ci aurait rebroussé chemin, pour ne pas le voir, pour ne pas avoir mal encore plus. Mais il s'agissait de Satoshi, et une pulsion sans doute masochiste le forçait à observer la scène.  
Son brun s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir, et fixait l'éleveur, qui venait de lui demander quelque chose que le chercheur n'avait pas saisi, car trop éloigné encore pour écouter leur conversation. Cependant, les images suffisaient à comprendre la situation. Takeshi, cet éleveur minable, déballait sans aucun doute ses sentiments à Satoshi. Ce dernier baissait les yeux face au regard brûlant de son ami. La pénombre de la fin de journée ne permettait pas à Shigeru de bien voir, mais toutefois suffisamment à pour constater que le dresseur et l'éleveur se trouvaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque l'éleveur embrassa Satoshi. Quand il comprit que le baiser durait trop longtemps pour que le dresseur n'y prenne aucun plaisir, Shigeru porta la main à sa gorge, suffoqué, incapable de respirer.  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla frigorifié, au pied d'un arbre, dans la forêt bordant l'Est de Bourg-Palette.

« Bon sang, se morigéna-t-il en passant une main blanche et glacée sur ses yeux. Comment tu es arrivé, là, imbécile ? »

Une minute, ce fut le vide dans sa mémoire. Puis lui revinrent en tête les évènements de la soirée précédente. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler quand le baiser qu'avaient échangé Satoshi et Takeshi s'imposa à son esprit. Puis il se rappela le manque d'air, atroce, et le besoin qu'il avait eu de se précipiter au-dehors pour pouvoir respirer.

« Mon vieux Shigeru, approcher la trentaine ne te réussit pas, soupira-t-il. Tes réactions sont de plus en plus débiles. »

Non, mais vraiment... réagir comme ça à cause de Satoshi... Pour un peu, il se serait donné des baffes. Il espéra très fort que personne, et surtout pas l'intéressé ne l'avait vu. Sinon, sa réputation de connard et de bad boy était fichue. Ceci dit, il avait pris tellement de plaisir à martyriser ses assistants pour se la créer qu'il pouvait recommencer.  
Il se rappela avec un grognement déçu que le dernier d'entre eux avait quitté de laboratoire en pleurs la semaine précédente, hurlant que désormais il se contenterait de cultiver de quoi se nourrir, quelque part dans une montagne, le plus loin possible de la science et de Shigeru. A ce souvenir, le chercheur eut un sourire aussi carnassier que satisfait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'avoir des assistants. Pas parce qu'ils l'aidaient, non. Parce qu'ils lui permettaient de s'essayer à tout un tas d'expériences. Un jour, une jeune fille allergique à la noix s'était plainte d'avoir brisé un miroir, et du malheur que ça allait lui apporter. Comme il aurait dommage de briser ses croyances, il avait frotté sa blouse de poudre de noix. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle faisait encore des crises d'angoisse à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un miroir.  
Comment ça, ce n'est pas drôle ?  
Régis pouvait vous assurer que si.  
Revenant au présent, revigoré par ces souvenirs précieux prouvant sa toute puissance - et son humour pour le moins... digne de sa personne - au laboratoire, il épousseta ses vêtements et revint à ce dernier lieu. Il ne croisa personne pas dans les couloirs, pas un Satoshi surexcité, contrairement à son habitude. Le chercheur avait en effet le don de toujours croiser partout le petit dresseur, même quand ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé la veille. Les images de la soirée lui revinrent aussitôt en tête, et il se rembrunit, perdant toute sa belle énergie retrouvée quelque minutes auparavant.

« Shigeru ? appela doucement une voix dans son dos.  
- Un problème avec les effets des médicaments sur les Pikachu ? demanda-t-il sèchement en se retournant. Si ce n'est pas pour parler travail, remballes ta morale ta morale, Grand-père ! »

Ce qu'on pouvait aussi traduire par : **Je n'ai plus huit ans, tu n'as pas à surveiller mes allées et venues, alors fiches-moi la paix.  
**Mais le Professeur Chen connaissait son petit-fils mieux que personne. Pour une raison bien simple : il l'avait élevé.

« Un des Pikachu a fait une allergie, mais rien de grave, rassure-toi. Takeshi a trouvé un remède très efficace. »

Il avait dit avec un immense sourire. Pour le coup, Shigeru faillit vraiment le frapper. Comment son grand-père pouvait-il sourire comme ça ? Takeshi venait de lui prendre son travail.  
La dernière chose en quoi il était doué.  
Il grogna, eut envie de mordre. Ce nuisible de Takeshi était allé trop loin. Il s'était cru capable de mieux que lui, peut-être ? Alors il allait lui prouver le contraire.  
Takeshi était exceptionnellement intelligent, à présent physiquement aussi attirant, et plus proche de Satoshi que lui ne l'avait jamais été. Mais Shigeru disposait deux ou trois petites choses que l'éleveur ne possédait pas.  
Si celui-ci était son égal intellectuellement, il ne disposait ni de sa détermination, ni de ses nerfs d'acier, ni de sa ruse. Et par ailleurs, au fond, le nuisible était un gentil garçon... il n'avait rien de l'implacabilité de Shigeru. Enfin, c'était en l'éleveur que Satoshi avait confiance, mais c'était avec Shigeru qu'il vivait depuis des mois, et sous la pression et les caresses de celui-ci qu'il manquait de succomber.  
Déjà enfant, Shigeru détestait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche ses jouets. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé en grandissant. L'éleveur allait vite comprendre qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur en voulant ce que voulait Shigeru. Parce que ce Shigeru voulait, Shigeru l'obtenait. Et que les obstacles en travers de sa route, il ne les évitait pas.  
Il les pulvérisait.

« Shigeru, où en es-tu de tes recherches sur le sang de Dracofeu ? demanda le Professeur Chen.  
- Je les ai terminées depuis deux semaines, répondit le concerné sans daigner lever les yeux de la lunette de son microscope. »

Le vieil homme écarquilla ses yeux fatigués.

« Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tenu au courant ?  
- Désolé. Je suis occupé par un autre projet, en ce moment. Tu auras le compte rendu sur ton bureau ce soir. »

Pour le coup, le Professeur n'en revenait pas. Son petit-fils avait toujours été exceptionnellement intelligent, mais jamais il n'avait été vraiment tenté d'exploiter ses capacités. Au contraire, il se laissait porter par les facilités qu'elles lui permettaient. Cependant, il ne posa pas d'autres questions et quitta le laboratoire, laissant Shigeru en paix. Ne jamais contrarier son petit-fils lorsqu'il faisait preuve de motivation et d'assiduité. Quelle qu'en soit la raison. Le Professeur Chen sourit. S'il ignorait ce qui donnait son énergie à son unique descendant, il se doutait bien que le but n'était en rien profitable à la société. Sauf si par société on entendait le groupe formé de Shigeru, son égo, sa personne, sa conscience, son inconscient, et son subconscient. Il avait toujours été égocentrique. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs toujours poussé à être meilleur que tous les autres, parce que sa fierté n'aurait pas supporté le contraire. Pourtant, il avait fini par perdre, contre Satoshi. Le Professeur s'était attendu avec une crise de rage, une réaction exagérée, n'importe quoi digne de la fierté haut placée et brutalement brisée de Shigeru. Mais non. Il l'avait pris plutôt bien, se détournant simplement de la voie de dresseur pour celle de chercheur. Ce qui convenait totalement au Professeur, puisque cela lui permettait d'assurer à son petit-fils la meilleure des formations. Oui, le Professeur savait qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Et non, la modestie ne faisait pas partie des qualités familiales. C'était bien la seule, d'ailleurs.  
Un chercheur qui cherche, c'est bien. Mais un chercheur qui trouve, c'est mieux. Et de préférence, pas que la porte de sortie du laboratoire à l'heure de la pause.  
En ça, Shigeru estimait avoir beaucoup de classe : il avait, en un temps record, mené à bien et - il en était sûr - à fond toutes ses études sur le sang de Dracofeu, en avait d'ailleurs tiré quelques propriétés qui l'aiderait à commercialiser deux-trois choses... Oh, juste de quoi révolutionner les modes de consommation du monde entier et vivre très aisément jusqu'à la fin de cette vie, et peut-être même de la prochaine. Du genre à se vanter, Shigeru ? Jamais. Simplement lucide.  
Et à propos de lucidité... il rêvait ou il ne croisait plus cet idiot de Satoshi sans qu'il soit accompagné de Takeshi ? Il se renfrogna. Si, sous prétexte que le petit brun s'était laissé embrasser une fois, l'éleveur pensait avoir le droit de le suivre partout comme un petit chien, il allait vite de se retrouver dans une niche au fond du jardin, solidement attaché à sa laisse. Sans comprendre comment. En revanche, Shigeru s'assurerait personnellement qu'il sache **pourquoi.**  
En parlant de ça, le petit dresseur venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire, suivi à deux pas de son éternel pot de colle. Enfin, s'il continuait, pas si éternel car mortel. Etat universel qui pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereux à qui tentait de piquer ses jouets à Shigeru.

« Yo Shigeru ! Ca va ? hurla Satoshi plus qu'il ne le demanda, avec son énergie habituelle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, brave petit apprenti berger ? prononça le chercheur d'une voix morne en lui tournant le dos. »

Le dresseur arqua le sourcil gauche, dans une expression éminemment stupide.

« Apprenti berger ?  
- Ben oui, regarde : tu n'as qu'un seul mouton avec toi. Où est le reste du troupeau ? lança Shigeru avec autant d'ironie qu'il le pouvait. »

Au point que même Satoshi comprit.

« C'est de Takeshi que tu parles ?  
- Tu as appelé ton mouton Takeshi ? Quel manque de goût.  
- Idiot ! Si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant !  
- Pourquoi ? La sincérité n'est-elle pas une vertu ? »

L'expression indignée sur le visage du petit brun s'accentua encore et il balbutia, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer.

« Shigeru... tu m'énerves à avoir toujours raison, finit-il par soupirer.  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis né comme ça, émit en réponse le chercheur. Et j'ai toujours ce que je veux, aussi, ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Satoshi. »

Le tout accompagné d'une expression à la fois énigmatique et séductrice, ainsi que d'un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'assurance et la moquerie. Satoshi cilla, et ses oreilles virèrent immédiatement au pourpre.  
Devant ce spectacle, le sourire de Shigeru devint celui du guerrier ayant remporté la bataille. Par-dessus l'épaule de Satoshi, il croisa les yeux furieux de l'éleveur. Et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir, ajoutant une intense satisfaction à la palette de sentiments déjà présents sur son visage.  
Takeshi fulminait, parce qu'il venait de prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir Satoshi. Et que l'adversaire se trouvait être l'homme avec lequel le dresseur avait vécu presque en tête à tête pendant des mois. L'éleveur Pokémons ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'il existait entre les deux natifs de Bourg-Palette une certaine tension sexuelle. Qu'il jalousait, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais existé entre Satoshi et qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas même lui. S'il désirait le dresseur, celui-ci ne semblait réceptif à aucun signaux, pourtant évidents. De toute façon, Satoshi n'avait rien vu, rien compris de ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le lui dire, après des années à le regarder rejeter ceux qui lui confessaient leur amour lui. Satoshi n'était rien d'autre qu'un briseur de cœur. Takeshi le savait depuis le début. Pourtant, une raison inconnue l'avait poussé à continuer de l'aimer à travers le temps, puis à se confesser à lui, peu de temps auparavant. Takeshi avait eu mal à en crever pendant des années, et s'il avait fini par avouer ses sentiments à son ami, c'était pour qu'il le rejette lui aussi. Depuis bien longtemps, il n'espérait plus que le dresseur l'aime un jour. Cette espérance, il la savait idiote depuis le départ, et il y avait renoncé le jour où il était devenu adulte. A quoi bon se complaire dans des illusions d'un bonheur auquel on ne croit même pas ? Il fallait parfois grandir, et se retirer de la bataille. C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, Satoshi ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il l'avait laissé faire. Sans poser de questions. Sans non plus tenter d'éclaircir les choses, si bien que Takeshi se retrouvait complètement perdu entre ses sentiments et son désir d'une paix solitaire. Pourquoi fallait-il que Satoshi soit si évasif ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il puisse le briser comme ça ?  
Sans rien ressentir, jamais... et sans que Takeshi puisse le haïr. Ca faisait tellement mal ! Pourquoi s'accrocher à un espoir mort ? Pourquoi les cendres de ses sentiments pour Satoshi se transformaient-ils en ardent brasier dés qu'ils entraient en contact ?  
Ca ne devait pas être.  
Ca n'aurait pas du être.  
Pourtant, force était de constater que c'était le cas.  
Alors, il se battrait pour que ça le reste.  
Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait Satoshi.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci avant de chuchoter à son oreille, pourtant assez fort pour que Shigeru puisse l'entendre.

« Je sors du labo, je passe sous la douche. Je t'attends. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Satoshi rougit d'une phrase de l'éleveur. Avec un regard provocateur à l'attention d'un Shigeru stupéfait qui venait de découvrir que son adversaire n'était pas si gentil garçon qu'il l'avait cru.  
Takeshi hors du laboratoire, un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes restant. Satoshi passa des doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux de jais.

« Euh... je... j'étais juste venu te dire que le Professeur veut que tu passes dans son bureau. »

Il amorça un mouvement pour partir, mais Shigeru lui attrapa le poignet lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

« Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant pour faire face au chercheur. Takeshi m'attend ! »

Mais Shigeru ne le regardait même pas. Il fixait un point dans le vide, vraisemblablement préoccupé.  
« Hé, Satoshi..., appela-t-il d'une voix absente. Comment se fait-il que ce soit lui que tu embrasses, lui que tu regardes, lui que tu laisses te toucher, quand tu n'esquisses aucun geste pour le rejoindre ? Quand tu ne cherches même pas à fuir mon contact pour retrouver le sien ? »

Satoshi baissa les yeux, et sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. La honte colora ses pommettes de rouge. Il laissa s'appesantir le silence dans le laboratoire. La forte pression sur son poignet ne le dérangeait plus. Il ne la sentait même plus, coupable de bien trop de choses pour se préoccuper du reste.

« C'est parce que... »

C'était pourquoi, d'abord ?

« C'est parce que... »

Pourquoi ses actes ne correspondaient-ils pas à ce que voulait sa raison ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas alors que la poigne de Shigeru lui brûlait la peau ?

« C'est parce que..., » essaya-t-il une dernière fois.

Mais aucune raison ne lui vint, pas plus que les deux premières fois. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, pas plus qu'il n'en avait à celles de Takeshi, et aux autres, innombrables, de ceux qui l'avaient aimé, ou juste désiré. Il n'avait jamais eu de réponse à toutes ces demandes insensées, toutes ces questions qui le torturaient comme autant de flèches au cœur des cibles qu'étaient son cœur et son esprit.

« Je suis désolé. »

Shigeru esquissa un sourire. Mais pas son sourire arrogant ou moqueur ou vainqueur. Non, il avait un sourire qui n'exprimait aucune joie, quelle que fut la nature de celle-ci. Même ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat.  
Il faillit reprendre la parole, faillit lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Puis il se ravisa. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Shigeru réagissait comme s'il avait été trahi. Oui, Satoshi en était sûr, l'homme qui lui enserrait le poignet réagissait comme cela en cas de trahison. Il souriait. Un sourire pauvre, en rien communicatif, et même plutôt faux. Mais il souriait. Il ne s'effondrait pas. Cependant, cette certitude n'aidait pas Satoshi à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit tordu de Shigeru.

« Je... Je vais le rejoindre. Takeshi, je veux dire. Je... Il m'attend. »

_Oui, va-t-en, stupide dresseur. Cela vaut mieux pour moi. _Shigeru venait de s'étonner lui-même. _Je voulais dire, pour toi. _  
Ca y est. La porte du laboratoire venait de claquer, et Satoshi d'aller rejoindre son cher Takeshi. Ca n'avait pas de sens.  
Pourquoi ? En quel honneur le dresseur était-il l'enjeu d'une telle bataille entre deux des hommes les plus reconnus de leur génération ? Shigeru savait pourtant bien que Satoshi n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Pour avoir vécu dans le même village que lui pendant des années, il était bien placé pour savoir que le dresseur n'avait rien de génial. Petit, intellectuellement limité, physiquement ordinaire. Il n'y avait rien pour expliquer les passions qu'il déchaînait.  
Pourtant... Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui hurlait de ne pas abandonner, que Satoshi en valait la peine, et que tout de façon c'était trop tard, qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Il en avait déjà trop fait. Qu'importe le fait que le savoir avec Takeshi le brise un peu plus à chaque seconde. C'était trop tard. Il s'était foutu dedans, et il n'en sortirait plus. A lui de jouer pour limiter la casse. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à présent.

Takeshi n'avait eu de cesse de se confronter à Shigeru depuis, de plus en plus souvent, incluant Satoshi dans leur joute.  
Satoshi qui finissait par n'en plus pouvoir de cette situation. Qu'il était, ironiquement, le seul à pouvoir stopper. En choisissant l'un des deux hommes qui le voulaient comme leur propriété exclusive. Etait-il nécessaire de le préciser ? Satoshi détestait cet état de choses. Il n'avait jamais voulu être aussi convoité. D'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait.  
En effet, le visage d'enfant et le caractère aussi serviable qu'adorable de Satoshi attiraient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Beaucoup de gens voulaient posséder le brun, avoir à eux sa fraîcheur, ce petit plus tellement attractif. Trop de gens.  
Tellement qu'il avait fini par voyager seul, durant les trois dernières années. Il n'avait jamais choisi d'être tellement... attirant. Il n'était même pas beau, même pas grand, même pas intelligent, même pas sexy... Il n'était que lui, et ne voulait pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Etait-ce trop demander qu'un peu de paix ? D'avoir des compagnons capables de l'aimer pour une autre partie de lui que ce foutu truc qui faisait qu'on lui courrait après toute la journée ?  
Satoshi se détestait pour ça. Il avait rejeté un à un ses meilleurs amis, parce qu'ils l'avaient aimé. Enfin, aimé... parce qu'ils avaient voulu le posséder, plutôt. N'empêche qu'ils avaient été sincèrement attirés par lui, et qu'il avait sincèrement occupé leurs esprits avant qu'ils ne se déclarent à lui. Il était instinctivement aimé. Pour une partie de lui qu'il aimait encore moins qu'il ne la maîtrisait, mais une partie de lui tout de même. Il ne pouvait pas donc même pas leur reprocher de ne pas l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Et pourtant, il les détestait. Tous, sans exception. Parce qu'il avait été déçu par ces gens qui avaient osé l'aimer, sans lui demander son accord.  
Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas les aimer en retour, parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment personne dans la ribambelle de personnes prêtes à tout pour lui.  
Parce qu'il se sentait comme un monstre face à ces visages qui espéraient tout de lui sans savoir qu'il ne pouvait leur offrir que sa colère en retour de leur amour.  
Satoshi n'était pas de ceux qui recherchent l'amour, mais de ceux qui regrettent que d'autres l'aient trouvé en sa personne. Il n'était rien de plus que la représentation de l'idéal de ceux qui l'entouraient. A chaque nouvelle personne rencontrée correspondait quelqu'un qu'il allait immanquablement et profondément blesser. C'était dans sa nature. Il ne savait pas aimer, ignorait jusqu'à la façon de prononcer le mot "amour".  
Bien d'autres avant Shigeru et Takeshi s'étaient écharpés pour l'obtenir. Dans ces moments-là, il avait toujours réglé les choses de façon très simple : il avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs, hurlé sur ses prétendants, et puis ne leur avait plus jamais adressé la parole. Ce qui impliquait qu'il leur avait brisé le cœur, et d'une manière particulièrement brutale qui rendait la chose encore plus horrible.  
C'était ce qu'il haïssait le plus chez lui, peut-être même plus que son attractivité : la manière qu'il avait de faire mal aux autres, et d'autant plus à ceux qui l'aimaient. Et plus ils l'aimaient, plus ils avaient mal. Il était comme un soleil : attirant, irrésistible, admiré, qui réchauffait les êtres, leur donnait envie de s'en rapprocher... et les brûler.

Douloureusement.

Profondément.

Inévitablement.

Cruel d'une manière qui le répugnait, Satoshi ne pouvait cependant pas revenir sur ce qu'il était. Alors, il s'était contenté de s'éloigner au maximum des autres.  
Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une crise de nerfs qui briserait à la fois Takeshi et Shigeru. D'une part, parce que briser ce dernier semblait impossible. Quant à le convaincre de le laisser en paix... le châtain était bien trop borné pour ça. Pour ce qui était de Takeshi, la raison était toute autre. En vérité, l'éleveur était son premier, meilleur et plus fidèle ami. Il était aussi le seul qui lui restait. Et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il en avait déjà assez fait autour de lui, il ne voulait pas également brûler l'ami le plus cher à son cœur. Certes, pour Satoshi, l'aimer était une sorte de trahison. Cependant... cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel débile, mais de Takeshi. La seule personne en laquelle il avait placé toute sa confiance.  
Tss... Comment aurait-il pu lui faire volontairement du mal ? S'il l'avait rejeté, à cet instant où l'éleveur s'était déclaré à lui, s'il avait vu passé dans ses yeux l'éclat déçu et blessé qu'il avait vu dans le regard de trop de personnes dont il avait refusé les avances, s'il avait vu cela, alors il n'aurait plus eu qu'à disparaître, et à ne plus jamais refaire surface. Il aurait eu bien trop honte, se serait senti bien trop coupable pour reparaître devant un autre être humain.  
Il sent une présence dans son dos, puis deux mains vinrent se nouer sur son ventre, un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque.

« Hé, 'Toshi, murmura l'éleveur à son oreille. A quoi tu penses, tout seul, devant ta fenêtre ?  
- A toi. »

La réponse avait fusé, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa portée. Il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant où, dans le reflet de la vitre, l'expression de Takeshi se teinta d'une émotion intense. N'aurait-il pas pu se taire ? Il était vraiment des jours où il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Et en ce moment, ils se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. L'étreinte de Takeshi s'accentua.

« Je t'aime... »

Satoshi n'avait jamais eu autant envie de s'enfuir. Il sentit les lèvres de l'éleveur dans son cou, ses mains parcourir son corps, passer en-dessous de son tee-shirt.

« Toshi... j'ai envie de toi. »

Satoshi avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle lui paraissait franchement inextricable. Déjà, deux hommes le désiraient : son ex-rival et son ex-meilleur ami. Que d'ex pourtant d'actualité dans la même phrase. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait en choisir en un sans blesser l'autre, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait fuir. Takeshi peut-être pas, mais Shigeru partirait à sa recherche à l'instant même où il s'apercevrait de son absence, le retrouverait, le ramènerait au domaine des Chen, et peut-être même abuserait-il de lui en chemin. Vraiment, fuir n'était pas la solution. Et lorsqu'on ne peut ni choisir ni fuir, il ne reste qu'à endurer indéfiniment une situation insupportable.  
D'autant plus que ses deux prétendants se livraient, en plus d'un conflit sentimental, une véritable guerre professionnelle. A croire que celui qui prouverait qu'il était le plus intelligent gagnerait le cœur du dresseur. C'en devenait ridicule... L'éleveur avait du lire trop de contes de fées à ses frères et sœurs. Et, dans son enfance, le chercheur aussi, parce qu'ils étaient deux dans cette bataille idiote. Bon sang, Satoshi n'était pas une princesse qui épouserait le premier qui pourfendrait le méchant dragon !  
Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte du bureau de Shigeru. Quand est-ce que Takeshi et le chercheur comprendraient qu'il n'était pas un jouet ? Il avait vingt-deux ans, et il se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une querelle d'enfants de primaire... Sauf qu'il y avait encore pire. Le Professeur Chen avait justement profité de la super ambiance qui régnait dans le domaine - saisissez l'ironie - pour le « promouvoir » l'assistant personnel de Shigeru. Ce qui rendait ce dernier très content de pouvoir le torturer et rendre Takeshi fou de rage. _Takeshi..._Satoshi redescendit sur terre, et laissa son poing fermé cogner contre le bois. Il n'obtint pas de réponse de Shigeru. Shigeru ne répondait jamais. Alors il inspira à fond et entra.

« B-bonjour.  
- My sweet and stupid honey... l'accueillit le chercheur avec son sourire de playboy.  
- Oh, tais-toi. »

Après s'être aperçu que Satoshi trouvait encore plus gênant de se faire draguer dans une langue étrangère, Shigeru avait entrepris de lui donner un certain de nombre de surnoms – que Satoshi jugeait tous un peu glauques vu la situation - en anglais.

« Si tu veux que je ne dise plus rien, il va falloir me faire taire. Je crains qu'il ne faille que tu m'embrasses, darling.  
- Je crains qu'il ne faille que tu ailles te faire voir, répliqua Satoshi en lâchant sur le bureau une pile de feuilles. Voilà les photocopies que tu m'as demandées. Tu veux autre chose ? »

Un sourire stupide et particulièrement effrayant anima le visage de Shigeru.

« Bien sûr, querido. Quiero que seas mi amante. »

En combien de langues ce type comptait-il lui dire toutes ces choses embarrassantes ? Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas les entendre en japonais…  
Satoshi ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'espagnol. Cependant, le regard de son désormais supérieur hiérarchique lui suffisait à saisir le sens de la phrase. Il tenta de battre en retraite.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes attributions. Au revoir ! »

Il allait réussir à s'esquiver lorsqu'une main qui ne lui appartenait pas se posa sur la poignée de la porte, lui interdisant la sortie. Il se retourna pour hurler à Shigeru de le laisser sortir, et se retrouva face à celui-ci, déjà dévêtu du pull qu'il portait trois secondes avant. Et donc à demi-nu. Et extrêmement bien foutu, en plus. Sous la panique, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Quand il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure et qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient enfermés tous les deux dans quinze mètres carrés, il faillit gémir. De peur. Comment il allait s'en sortir, de celle-là ?  
D'abord, il commença par reculer. Action stupide, puisqu'il se retrouva évidemment bien vite coincé contre le mur. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse. Et par la même occasion, perdre le peu de moyens qui lui restaient. Comment ce type pouvait-il le rendre dingue juste en se tenant près de lui, juste parce qu'il avait plaqué ses mains bien à plat contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête, juste parce que sa langue jouait avec la sienne ?  
Lorsque Shigeru passa une de ses mains gelées sous la chemise de Satoshi, dans le creux de son dos, celui-ci se cambra instinctivement, offrant son cou découvert à la bouche du chercheur qui en profita pour lui mordiller la peau. Les mains froides de Shigeru se réchauffaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles parcouraient le corps brûlant du petit dresseur, qui n'était plus en état de penser à quoique ce soit, paradoxalement accroché au châtain comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il était la cause de son naufrage. Le chercheur tira Satoshi vers lui, puis l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son bureau. Vraiment, le dresseur aurait voulu protester, mais il se trouvait qu'une autre bouche que la sienne étouffait toutes les plaintes qu'il aurait pu émettre. Lorsque le chercheur lécha son cou de la clavicule au lobe de l'oreille, comme s'il voulait connaître la saveur de cette peau brûlante, le dresseur lui planta ses ongles dans la peau du dos, suffisamment fort pour lui laisser de jolies cicatrices pour un moment.  
Shigeru aurait adoré se moquer du manque de résistance de celui qui, en ce moment, retenait comme il pouvait des gémissements de plaisir, mais, lui-même emporté par le torrent de son désir, il ne pouvait que débarrasser fébrilement son assistant de la chemise qu'il portait. Balayés par la même passion, ils ne semblaient même pas avoir conscience ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce n'est que lorsque Shigeru entreprit de débarrasser son amant de sa ceinture, que ce dernier eut un sursaut de conscience.

« Ta-Takeshi... »

Shigeru grogna.

« Ah, non. Je ne veux pas, haleta-t-il, lui aussi à bout de souffle, je ne veux pas qu'il s'immisce maintenant. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir te toucher comme ça, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. »

Ce qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Satoshi. Il laissa les mains qui serraient les épaules larges du chercheur retomber le long de son corps.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit un Shigeru mécontent en essayant de reprendre les lèvres de son assistant.

Assistant qui le repoussa sèchement.

« Takeshi... », murmura-t-il en guise d'explication.

Shigeru, frustré de pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, sentait déjà la rage lui monter à la tête. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que Takeshi venait faire dans un moment pareil ? Cet espèce d'imbécile de dresseur ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser à l'autre lorsqu'ils se touchaient de cette façon ?

« Quoi, _Takeshi_? demanda-t-il sèchement. »

Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait franchement à parler de l'éleveur avec Satoshi dans une telle situation, mais quitte à ressentir colère et frustration, autant savoir pourquoi.  
Le brun rougit violemment. Shigeru plissa ses yeux verts. Sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, ce n'était ni du désir ni de la gêne : c'était de la culpabilité. _Qu'as-tu encore fait, petit imbécile ?_L'organe vital dans sa poitrine battait si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de courir le cent mètres. Il comprit qu'il avait très peur de la réponse à sa question.

« Quand tu as dit que... que tu voulais être le seul à pouvoir me... me toucher, balbutia Satoshi, je... j'ai pensé à lui, parce que... parce que... »

Il se tut, incapable d'aller plus loin.  
Shigeru le fixa de ses yeux verts. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Il avait peur de comprendre. Peur ne pas se contrôler, et de devenir violent. Un silence s'installa entre eux, encore une fois. Un silence plein de tensions, et de non-dits. La crainte ne se cachait plus dans le regard noir de Satoshi. Au contraire, elle augmentait à chaque seconde et crispait son corps entier dans l'attente de l'explosion qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Et effectivement...

« Bordel, Satoshi ! hurla Shigeru. Ne me dis pas que tu as couché ce type ? »

Il n'avait jamais semblé si en colère ni tellement blessé, ni... hors de lui, à ce point-là. Satoshi se demanda même pourquoi il ne l'avait toujours pas frappé. Il eut sa réponse quand le châtain écrasa de toutes ses forces son poing contre le mur. Le plâtre s'émietta à l'endroit de l'impact. Si ne l'avait pas encore frappé, c'était juste parce qu'il faisait preuve malgré sa folie furieuse d'un immense self-control.

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui succomber à lui alors que je te désire depuis des mois ? POURQUOI LUI ET PAS MOI ? »

Il accompagna son dernier hurlement d'un violent coup de pied dans son bureau dont le bois pourtant solide ne pu que céder face à la force phénoménale de la rage de Shigeru. Des papiers par centaines s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Satoshi se baissa pour les ramasser, bien plus pour avoir une raison de fuir les yeux tueurs de l'homme furieux qui lui faisait face que par réelle envie de rendre service.

« Et pourquoi faut-il que tu me dises ça juste après qu'on ait failli... »

Shigeru se pinçait l'arrête du nez, faisant visiblement un effort colossal pour se calmer. Satoshi, à genoux devant les feuilles désorganisées, aurait voulu ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Pourtant, il lui devait au moins ça...

« Il m'aime. Je n'ai pas le droit de le décevoir. »

Satoshi se releva, avec le paquet de feuilles dans les mains. Il le posa sur le bureau de Shigeru, et s'en alla, les yeux baissés, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se figea un instant. Shigeru en profita pour parler.

« Tu es vraiment bête, my sweet honey… Ce n'est parce qu'une personne nous aime qu'on doit l'aimer aussi. »

Idiot de Shigeru. Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Seulement… seulement… seulement ce n'était d'une _personne _dont il s'agissait, mais de Takeshi. Le type qui avait compté le plus pour lui pendant si longtemps, celui auquel il avait tout confié. Satoshi baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures, énervé contre lui-même.

« Hé ! Toshi ! Ca va ? » s'exclama Takeshi, à quelques mètres.

Un sourire radieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire superbe, qui il n'y a pas si longtemps aurait rendu heureux le dresseur. Un sourire qui aujourd'hui lui faisait mal comme jamais.

Parce qu'il n'exprimait une simple affection.

Parce qu'il traduisait un amour sincère et incroyablement puissant.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es parti tôt, ce matin, continua l'éleveur avec ce sourire merveilleux qui faisait mal à en pleurer. »

A sens unique.

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Non ! Alors fous-moi la paix et retournes t'occuper de tes Pokémons ! »

Ses yeux exprimaient encore sa fureur, mais son cœur se brisait tandis que le sens de ses paroles pénétrait lentement l'esprit de l'éleveur.

Non. Non.

Satoshi sentait sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement. Il ne savait plus, ne comprenait plus rien. Une douleur persistante semblait vouloir faire éclater sa boîte crânienne. Tout ça, tout dans sa tête faisait si mal, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir, loin, et vite, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Ses jambes le portèrent et l'arrêtèrent sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Lentement, il prit appui contre un mur gris, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Une main gelée sur son front brûlant pour calmer sa migraine, il resta un moment ainsi, le visage tourné vers le plafond, essayant simplement de se calmer.

Echec total.

Il soupira tandis que ses coudes se posaient sur ses genoux repliés, et que ses doigts se nouaient nerveusement. Sa panique n'avait toujours pas disparue.

Non. Non.

Il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas cette douleur indicible du rejet qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Takeshi ? Et dans ces yeux, ce n'était pas un regret compréhensif qu'il avait lu ? Et enfin, pire que tout… le visage de l'éleveur n'exprimait pas une sincère inquiétude lorsqu'il l'avait fui, n'est-ce pas ?

Takeshi n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour lui, pas le droit de prendre tant à cœur son état alors qu'il venait de lui faire mal… Quand Takeshi cesserait-il de l'aimer aussi fort ? D'une façon aussi pure et absolue ? Ca leur faisait mal à tout les deux. Ca blessait Satoshi un peu plus à chaque seconde où il se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait pas Takeshi comme il l'aurait dû. Comme il l'aurait voulu.

Vraiment.

Sincèrement.

Satoshi enfoui son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

A présent apaisé, il ne pouvait cependant que penser aux évènements de la journée. Le soleil éclairait l'autre côté de la Terre depuis un certain temps, mais il s'en fichait. Il préférait de loin rester parmi ces Pikachu.

Satoshi avait fini par se réfugier dans le box des Pikachu. Assis parmi eux, il caressait doucement l'oreille d'un des adorables animaux électriques. Lorsqu'il était venu le temps de choisir son premier Pokémon, il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci serait une de ces charmantes, mais imprévisibles et capricieuses bestioles. Néanmoins, il avait vite compris que ce type de Pokémons resterait toujours son préféré. Ces animaux agissaient comme lui. Lui ressemblaient. Tout comme lui, ils l'avaient l'air mignon, et donnaient envie de les protéger, mais tout comme lui, un minuscule faux-pas provoquait chez eux des colères terribles et souvent les faisait blesser leur dresseur.

Satoshi poussa un soupir, se recroquevillant une nouvelle fois sur lui-même. Un Pikachu curieux vint jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux pendant qu'il replongeait une nouvelle fois sans pouvoir s'en empêcher dans des réflexions inutiles.

Comme celle qu'il était un véritable salaud… Quand Takeshi s'était-il montré irrespectueux ou incorrect avec lui ? Une expression amère se peignit sur son visage. Jamais. C'était ça, la réponse. Jamais. Takeshi s'était toujours montré gentil, compréhensif, protecteur, drôle… En fait, il avait toujours été parfait. Satoshi comptait sur lui depuis toujours, prenait sa présence et leur relation pour acquises, et ne s'était jamais posé de questions quant à ce que son ami ressentait. Il avait toujours ressenti leur lien comme une affection profonde, indéfectible, mais qui pourtant n'allait pas jusqu'à… _ça_. S'embrasser, faire l'amour… Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça avec Takeshi. Avec lui, ce n'était… comment dire ? Tout simplement pas naturel. Pas parce qu'il était un homme. Satoshi se trouvait bien au-dessus de ces raisonnements étriqués. Simplement parce qu'il était ce qu'il était, et qu'eux deux étaient incompatibles. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il n'aime pas Takeshi le prouvait.

Satoshi ferma les yeux, et laisser un soupir épuisé passer ses lèvres.

Il n'aurait jamais du crier comme ça sur Takeshi. Mais toujours, il se comportait comme ça, lorsqu'il s'énervait. Souvent, ce n'était pas la principale source de sa colère qui prenait. Il encaissait. Puis, quelqu'un venait le voir, et disait, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, une petite phrase qui le faisait exploser. Lorsqu'il était énervé, ceux qui croisaient son chemin, avec leur sourire collé sur la face, il les envoyait bouler, les uns après les autres. Généralement, ces gens qu'il blessait n'avaient rien fait d'autres que de se montrer gentils avec lui. Ce qui représentait une raison de plus pour qu'il soit de mauvaise compagnie et agressif. Et puis, quoi ? S'il était énervé, il ne fallait juste pas l'approcher, voilà !

En ce qui concernait Takeshi… il n'avait rien dit qui aurait pu le vexer. Seulement, depuis qu'il lui avait fait sa déclaration, Satoshi ne pouvait plus voir l'éleveur sans qu'une profonde culpabilité l'accable. Cette culpabilité, additionnée à sa colère de s'être fait avoir par Shigeru, ce dernier facteur le ramenant directement au premier, dans un horrible cercle vicieux qui lui faisait mal à la tête à la faire éclater…

Il avait tort de se comporter comme il le faisait. Lui-même qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre déverse sur lui sa frustration, il se l'était permis un peu trop souvent. Oh, et puis pourquoi pensait-il à tout cela à présent ? Le nombre de personnes qui avait souffert par sa faute n'allait de toute façon pas s'amenuiser sous prétexte qu'il éprouvait des remords !

Et puis, pourquoi repensait-il à tout ça, d'abord ?

Ah, oui… Takeshi. Celui-là même qui avait été son meilleur ami avant de se déclarer à lui. Et qu'était-il à présent ? Plus son ami, déjà. Ca lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il n'avait plus en Takeshi la confiance d'auparavant. Il l'avait trahi… même s'il n'avait fait que l'aimer.

A vrai dire, c'était pour Satoshi la plus grande trahison qu'il puisse subir. Parce que, dés que quelqu'un lui faisait une déclaration, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui, mais pour cette chose en lui qui attirait tant. Toujours, c'avait été la raison de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur les autres.

Sans cette chose en lui, ce petit plus qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et rejetait violemment, jamais ces gens qui lui avaient voué un amour souvent exclusif et absolu ne l'auraient regardé. Jamais ceux qui le regardaient n'auraient pu voir en lui une personne à aimer. Tout juste auraient-ils remarqué qu'il était humain. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé… pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec ce « plus » qui en se trouvait être en réalité un « moins » ? Moins qu'un « moins » même… un véritable handicap. A cause de lui, Satoshi ne savait faire véritablement confiance à presque personne. A vrai dire, la seule personne à qui il avait vraiment fait confiance, c'était Takeshi. Qui s'était révélé être le plus fervent et passionné de ses prétendants. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Imbécile de Takeshi… Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Vraiment pas. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qu'il avait de sortir avec lui.

Il sursauta. Puis il agrippa son crâne, s'arrachant presque ses cheveux à présent un peu trop longs, et retint un long cri de douleur.

Ca faisait si mal, de s'avouer la vérité.

Puis il s'évanouit.

« Satoshi, réveilles-toi. Satoshi, ça va ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux, sachant déjà qui allait se trouver devant lui. A savoir, une personne qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir. Essayant de retrouver ses esprits, il se redressa lentement sur son séant. Ses yeux s'habituèrent doucement à la lumière de la pièce. Une adorable frimousse jaune lui apprit qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le box des Pikachu. Automatiquement, il tendit la main pour caresser le petit animal. Ce geste irréfléchi eut le mérite de lui permettre de se détendre. Il se tourna enfin pour répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée quelques minutes auparavant.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

Premier mensonge.

Allez, un petit effort. Un sourire aussi éclatant que faux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi, Professeur Chen. »

Le vieil homme resta près de lui un long moment, à lui poser des questions, histoire de déterminer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il savait qu'il avait raison de penser que l'entrevue allait être désagréable. Chez le Professeur, ce n'était pas l'homme qui dominait, mais le scientifique amoureux des causes et conséquences de chaque phénomène.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, il réussit à se défaire du grand-père, ce fut pour tomber sur l'ennemi juré du petit-fils. Et, accessoirement, son ex-meilleur ami dingue de lui, et le type avec lequel il couchait. Mais pas celui qu'il désirait, celui-là étant un connard qui passait son temps à tenter de le violer au détour d'un couloir sombre. Oui, non, Satoshi savait bien ce que vous pensez en ce moment. Mais finalement, faire simple, c'était chiant. Ca enlevait tout le piquant des relations ultra-compliquées qui ne menaient qu'aux larmes. Ah, ben ouais. Fallait souffrir et pleurer, dans le domaine des sentiments. Sinon, c'était pas drôle…

Son cynisme le quitta dés qu'il aperçut un sac de sport pendant au côté de Takeshi.

« Tu… tu t'en vas ? »

Il avait eu du mal à prononcer à voix intelligible cette simple phrase, la stupeur venait de le figer. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Malgré ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux ces derniers mois, il refusait d'y croire.

« Je venais pour un certain temps. Ce temps est révolu. Donc, je repars. »

Comment ça ? Satoshi paniqua. L'éleveur aurait pu prolonger son séjour, c'était évident. Alors pourquoi partait-il ? C'était une attitude de lâche de prendre la fuite ! Mais… de fuir quoi, au juste ? Il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand l'information percuta son cerveau, avec la délicatesse d'un coup de massue. La seule personne que Takeshi avait une raison de fuir, c'était lui. Cela le laissa sans voix.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas amoureux de Takeshi, et bien sûr, son départ simplifierait probablement les choses. Mais… C'était Takeshi. Et Takeshi ne pouvait pas le fuir. Le concept était bien trop étrange. Il était celui qui l'avait accompagné durant les dix dernières années. S'il partait, ce n'était pas à la légère. C'était pour signifier à Satoshi que tout était terminé. De leur pseudo-relation amoureuse jusqu'à leur amitié. Finalement pas si indéfectible que ça. L'amour n'était rien de moins que l'ennemi naturel de l'amitié. Et ça aussi, ça faisait bien plus mal que Satoshi ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il refoula les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux, et suivit l'éleveur jusqu'à sa chambre, où il empilait ses affaires dans deux sacs, avec des gestes méthodiques. Incroyablement calmes. Trop, même.

Satoshi décida de briser le silence.

« Tu t'en vas ? prononça-t-il d'une voix absente.

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

- Pourquoi ? cria presque Satoshi en tentant en vain de dissimuler sa panique. »

Le dos de Takeshi se souleva tandis qu'il prenait une grande inspiration. Il se retourna pour le fixer dans les yeux, et le dresseur pu lire dans les siens la douleur de celui qui a perdu, et une détermination au moins aussi intense.

« Ecoute-moi, Satoshi. »

_Satoshi_. Pas _Toshi_.

« Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et j'ai été à tes côtés, fait tout ce que je pouvais dans tes intérêts pendant des années. Et j'en étais heureux. Tous ces gens que tu as repoussé alors que tu semblais désirer ma présence m'ont poussé à croire qu'un jour, un « nous » serait possible. Et si on sait tous les deux à quel point je me méprenais, je suis le seul à savoir à quel point ça peut faire mal. Tu ne m'as même pas jeté. Tu m'as laissé faire. Tu m'as laissé croire. Et tu m'as laissé me désillusionner tout seul, en voyant comment tu réagissais à ce chercheur minable plutôt qu'à moi... Tu me hais tant que ça, pour me faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble ? »

La voix du grand brun se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Lui aussi, ému et presque désespéré, semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Takeshi… je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? Toi ? Tu n'as jamais été désolé de quoi que ce soit ! Bon sang, tu crois que je te connais si mal ? Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile. Ca, c'est juste humiliant.

Satoshi baissa la tête.

- Tu n'es pas désolé, parce que je n'ai jamais compté suffisamment pour que tu le sois ! »

Satoshi aurait voulu lui dire combien il avait tort, combien il pouvait regretter de n'être pas capable de l'aimer. Mais le regard de l'éleveur l'en dissuada. C'était mieux pour lui de partir en le haïssant plutôt qu'en sachant qu'il avait véritablement compté pour lui. De toute façon, le dresseur n'en était plus à un mensonge près, alors autant faire en sorte que Takeshi puisse tirer un trait sur son amour le plus vite possible.

Takeshi qui continuait de déverser son amertume.

« Je crois que ce matin a été le pire de tout ce que tu as pu me faire, déclara-t-il, faisant sursauter le dresseur. On t'a retrouvé, tout seul, dans le box des Pikachu. Evanoui. Tu comptais me le dire quand, que tu te sentais mal à ce point-là ? »

Satoshi ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. C'était donc ça, la véritable raison de son départ ? Parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit ?

« Juste pour ça ?

- _Juste pour ça_ c'est que tu traduis par ton manque de confiance envers moi, je suppose ? On se connaît depuis plus de dix ans, et à défaut que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, je pensais au moins être ton meilleur ami. Mais on ne cache pas des choses pareilles à ses amis. J'en suis arrivé la conclusion que je ne suis rien pour toi. Sur ce… j'me barre. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Takeshi sortit de la pièce, presque en courant. Il prit juste le temps de saluer correctement le Professeur Chen.

Puis il monta dans le taxi sans plus de cérémonies, désireux d'en finir avec tout ça. Avec ses sentiments. Avec Satoshi. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Ca faisait donc si mal, de renoncer à tout ce en quoi on avait cru ?

De son côté, Satoshi n'en menait pas bien large. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil pendant douze heures d'affilée, trop occupé à penser à l'ami qu'il avait désormais définitivement perdu. Un ami qui n'avait toujours pensé qu'à lui.

Uniquement et seulement à lui.

S'il était parti, c'était parce qu'il s'était senti impuissant face au malaise du dresseur. Parce que celui-ci ne lui avait pas permis de prendre soin de lui, et de le soigner. Satoshi avait toujours du mal à comprendre. Comment un amour aussi sincère pouvait être voué à un type aussi banal, sans intérêt et probablement stupide que lui ?

Il n'avait pas bougé de la chambre de Takeshi, mais pourtant il n'espérait pas qu'il revienne. Il essayait juste de rassembler ses esprits, et de saisir le pourquoi du comment, afin d'avancer, même un peu. Il s'absorba dans ses cogitations intérieures, s'y calfeutrant hermétiquement.

A tel point qu'il n'entendit pas Shigeru entrer dans la pièce.

« Hé, tu comptes devenir une statue ? »

Il semblait différent. A ses lèvres n'était plus accroché ce sourire sûr sur son superbe visage ne se peignait plus cet air hautain qui lui était coutumier enfin, ses hypnotisant yeux verts n'exprimaient plus d'arrogance, mais se teintaient de l'inquiétude qu'il voulait pourtant cacher.

« Dégage, dit Satoshi d'une voix absente, sans même le regarder. »

Sans une once d'énergie.

« Tu es encore chez moi. »

Un autre silence s'installa. Satoshi détestait les silences. Pourtant, il ne rompit pas celui-là, laissant cela à Shigeru. Celui-ci se déplaça à pas lents dans la chambre, sans rien dire. Puis, après avoir tourné sans but pendant quelques minutes, il s'adossa au mur en face de Satoshi, un air grave sur le visage.

« Je suppose que pour t'obtenir, c'est mort, maintenant qu'à cause de ça, tu as perdu ton super pote le débile profond ? »

Excellente question. Satoshi n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, la perte de son meilleur ami l'ayant totalement coupé de ce qui faisait sa vie depuis des mois. Pour une fois, il réfléchit avant de parler. Et longtemps, en plus. Il résuma la situation : Takeshi, qu'il n'avait jamais désiré ni aimé, venait de renoncer à lui. Il ne restait que Shigeru, à ses côtés, désormais. Shigeru le connard, mais aussi celui qui dressait en face de lui en ce moment. Le Shigeru qui venait le voir, qui s'enquérait de lui, qui savait lire dans chacune de ses phrases, chacun de ses gestes ou de ses regards.

Sa stupidité lui sauta aux yeux.

Un sourire désabusé anima le visage du dresseur.

« Bien au contraire. Prends-moi si tu veux.

- Ne dis pas des choses aussi ambiguës. Je pourrai te prendre au mot. Voire te prendre tout court. »

Le regard de Shigeru suffit à Satoshi pour comprendre combien il pouvait le désirer. Lui. Pas son attractivité habituelle, pas l'aura étrange qui se dégageait de lui – il suffisait d'un peu de jugeote pour comprendre qu'en une telle situation, il n'était plus attractif _du tout_. Tout d'un coup, il comprit où était sa place. Il adressa alors au chercheur un sourire bien plus rayonnant. Plus sûr de lui.  
Mais toujours pas heureux.

« Sers-toi, je t'en prie. Il est parti, maintenant. Pour que tu n'aies plus de concurrent. Pour que je n'ai plus à choisir. »

Shigeru fit de nouveau quelques pas, tourna en rond, puis s'assit près de Satoshi. Il fixa longtemps le petit visage étrangement juvénile encadré de mèches aussi noires que les yeux qui y brillaient. Puis il serra Satoshi dans ses bras, à l'étouffer.

Resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, il se mit à parler.

« Je ne t'aimerais jamais comme lui, tu le sais ?

- Je le sais.

- Je ne te dirais probablement jamais de « je t'aime » ou de mots gentils, et on ne sera jamais un couple au sens traditionnel du terme.

- Je le sais.

- Et malgré tout ça, tu veux encore être avec moi ? »

L'expression de Satoshi exprima plus encore que la phrase qui suivit une évidence contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter.

« Je n'y peux rien. Ca ne peut être que toi. Mais je peux encore résister, si tu veux. », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin pour faire bonne mesure.

En réponse, Shigeru le plaqua sur le lit, l'y clouant définitivement d'un baiser particulièrement violent. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille jusqu'à y laisser l'empreinte de ses dents, le marquant ainsi comme sa propriété.

« Tu ne peux pas me résister. Tu n'as jamais pu. »

Puis il fit sauter avec un sourire aussi arrogant que victorieux la boucle de la ceinture du petit dresseur. Il était temps de finir dans un lit ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans le bureau.


End file.
